BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA
by BethLove
Summary: LUNA DEBE IR A INVESTIGAR COMO ES QUE LOS LICANTROPOS SE IMPRIMAN EN LA PUSH, PUES EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA CREE QUE NO ES NORMAL ESO, SU GUÍA JACOB BLACK NO CONFÍA EN LAS BRUJAS PERO SERA CAPAS DE NEGAR SU DESTINO? PÉSIMO SUMMARY PERO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD.


Bajo la luna

Disclaimer

Saga crepúsculo y Harry Potter no me pertenecen... Son maravillosas creaciones de

Stephenie Meyer y J.K Rowling Respectivamente ;)

El ministerio de magia no podía haber encontrado a una persona más capacitada para la tarea de conocer a la especie de lobos humanos que imprimaba a las mujeres. No había dudado en llamar a Xenophilius Lovegood para ir a esa misión, pero el estaba demasiado ocupado para hacer ese trabajo así que mando en su representación a su hija Luna como un regalo de cumpleaños. La chica cumplía 18 años justamente esa semana.

- Estas seguro que la chica podrá con este cargo? - le preguntaba el ministro de magia con verdadera preocupación a el señor Lovegood.

-por supuesto nadie mejor que ella para estudiar nuevas especies- decía con un tono de orgullo el sr Lovegood.

-es sólo que no es estudiar una nueva especie, es más bien descubrir el efecto que estos hombres lobo están teniendo sobre algunas mujeres, ellos lo llaman imprimarse, pero queremos saber si no hay algún hechizo oculto y si no es así saber porque sucede y como sucede- el ministro de magia parecía realmente preocupado por la situación -ni queremos que las cosas se compliquen por ser ella una mujer

El sr Lovegood se sitio un poco ofendido al saber lo que quería decir el ministro. -mi Luna es tan capas como cualquier mago de hacer esta investigación y es mejor hasta que yo mismo- el sr Lovegood estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín -pero aun así le advertiré del peligro que puede correr-

El ministro de magia se asomó igual el jardín y miro a Luna quien veía hacia el cielo con unos extraños lentes -No se trata sólo de advertirle, me eh tomado la libertad de traer una pócima que podría ayudarla a no quedar imprimada con algún hombre lobo- le entrego un frasco con un líquido un poco blanquecino en su interior -Haga que lo tome antes de irse, es por el bien de ella, esperó que comprenda sr Lovegood.-

El bajo la mirada y se guardó el frasco

-Últimamente luce usted más cabal- le dijo el ministro con un tono de burla y desapareció inmediatamente.

El señor Lovegood siguió mirando a Luna por la ventana, mirándola caminar con la puntillas de los pies tratando de no pisar algo que no el mismo veía, sonrió felizmente y la llamo.

Unas semanas después...

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos grandes estaba desesperado mirando hacia una chimenea.. Estaba molesto.

-esos malditos magos metiches... nosotros ni siquiera nos metemos con ellos, porque ellos nos molestan así?, mandar a una bruja a vigilarnos, y tener que ser yo el encargado de ella, acaso parezco niñera?- golpeo la mesa que se encontraba junto a él en aquella sala pequeña que se reconocía como la casa de Sam.

-Ey romperás mi mesa- le dijo un hombre moreno como el pero un poco as alto.

-Sam, porque no te encargas tú de la bruja, tal vez puedo morir de asco- la imagen de una bruja con una enorme verruga en la nariz apareció en su mente causándole un escalofrió-

-Mira tú has estado muy alocado desde que Bella se fue a estudiar y eso te ayudará- Sam con su característica manera de ser pacifica le guiño un ojo, lo cual molesto aún más a Jacob.

-Tsk no es justo- en ese momento la chimenea se llenó de un polvo color verde claro y pudieron ver claramente los pies de una persona, tenía unas botas cafés y en las cintas tenía un cascabel.

Una chica salió de ahí, vestida de igual manera con accesorios extraños y unos ojos saltones que parecían estar sumamente sorprendidos, piel blanca y ojos grises.

-Buenos días-

Saludo a los chicos que estaban frente a ella ambos de musculatura marcada y con piel color rojizo, el más bajo tenía unos ojos cafes que le parecieron lanzarle un brillo especial.

-Eres la bruja Lovegood?-

Dijo Jacob casi como un grito, ella le sonrió y Sam le dio un codazo a Jacob, acercándose a donde estaba Luna.

-Hola! Él es Jacob y yo Soy Sam, yo soy el líder se la manada y el... será su guía.-

Luna lo miro con curiosidad, se impriman solo con ver a una chica?- dijo eso mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Jacob, sintió un nudo en el estómago y se alejó de inmediato.

-Veo que esta lista para trabajar Srta. Lovegood- le dijo Sam sonriendo.

-pero me parece mejor que primero se instale- Sam miro a Jacob, y este se dio cuenta de inmediato que era su turno de actuar.

Hablando casi entre dientes y aun molesto invitó a Luna a seguirlo al qe sería su cuarto -venga por aquí señorita bruja- diciendo lo último más como un susurro

Comenzaron a caminar, Luna miraba hacia todas partes. - no te agradan las brujas? -

Jacob la miro de reojo -no, ni los chupa sangre o cualquier cosa rara que ande por ahí- esperaba ver alguna reacción en ella pero Luna no dijo nada hasta que se encontraban ya frente a la puerta de él que sería la recamara de Luna durante su estancia en su lugar.

-Pues a mí sí me agradas tu- mientras dijo eso entró a la recamara y cerró la puerta.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Jacob se encontraba en las escaleras de su casa desde que su padre pretendía a una mujer el estaba mucho tiempo solo, pensaba en su querida Bella en brazos de ese chupasangre, como le decía el a Edward. Y la sangre le hervía, en ese momento Sintió un aroma que desde que Luna había llegado no abandonaba su nariz, violetas, los aromas fuertes no le agradaban para nada y mucho menos los dulces pero ese aroma a violetas no le incomodaba.

-Estas triste por alguien?- le preguntó Luna sentándose junto a el, hasta ese momento noto que Luna tenía algo parecido a una vara saliendo detrás de su oreja. -es mi varita de bruja- le dijo la chica con una voz de ensoñación

Jacob se incomodó al darse cuenta que nada de bloque hacia pasaba desapercibido para la chica -y porque la guardas ahí?-

Luna saco la varita y la movió haciendo que una luz saliera de ella.. -Así no me la robaran los Torposolos - le dijo con el mismo tono de voz. -Extrañas a alguien?-

-Porque lo dices?- le respondió Jacob a la defensiva.

-Es que tienes una mirada triste, los hombres lobo casi siempre tienen mirada de hambre y la tuya es diferente-

Jacob se levantó de inmediato -Eso a ti no te importa bruja-

Luna lo miro alejarse

-Que le pasara?- se preguntó Luna realmente intrigada.

Fin capitulo 1

Espero que les guste y que me dejen revews buenos y tomatazos también. Me encanta Luna es tan parecida a mi jajaja bueno este es solo el comienzo se podrá mejor okay.

Sayonara ;)


End file.
